


Draco not Malfoy

by Authormitchel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Nothing major to tag, This is my first Harry/Draco one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authormitchel/pseuds/Authormitchel
Summary: Draco never thought he'd be here, sitting on a My Little Pony beanbag chair in Luna Lovegood's house staring up at a mural of Harry Potter...and yet.





	Draco not Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. You can find me on Fanfiction.net as authormitchel, and on Tumblr at thinkmyhappythoughts.tumblr. I hope y'all like it.

Draco never thought he’d be here. Sitting on a bean bag chair in Luna Lovegood’s living room staring up at a mural of Harry Potter. But here he was.  
“Does he have to be shirtless?”  
Luna laughed. “He’s not shirtless, he’s battle torn.”  
Draco looked again to the mural that would one day rest on the walls of Hogwarts and found himself agreeing with the artist, slightly. Potter’s shirt was torn, not off, but it was still distracting.  
“Did you mean to give him a nipslip then?” asked Draco.  
He leaned back further onto the My Little Pony bean bag. “It looks quite pert, don’t you think? Threatening, like it’s going to take someone’s eye out.”  
Luna paused where she was before adding more red to Ginny Weasley’s hair. “I suppose,” she agreed. “Quite different than the real thing, huh?”  
“Yeah,” Draco agreed, before clearing his throat. “I mean, I wouldn’t know. Quidditch locker rooms were years ago.”  
“Hmmm,” she huffed, a small smile at her lips. Let her smirk, she didn’t have to know that Draco could recall every single time he had seen Potter less than clothed and cold give a more accurate depiction that even Luna could even if he wasn’t an artist. Some things you don’t forget, and a sweaty Harry Potter in Quidditch pants is one of them.  
“I’m thinking of putting you right here.”  
“What?” said Draco.  
“Your portrait,” she said absentmindedly. “I didn’t want to paint you while you were here.”  
“Me?” Draco said again dumbly. “Luna, I don’t belong on that thing.”  
It was a mural of war heroes, Granger and the Weasleys even the one who didn’t make it, Thomas and Finnigan, Neville was near the center commanding attention with the sword of Gryffindor in his hand. Even the dead got their place, Lavender Brown and the Creevy kid. The mural was full of people who fought on the side of the light. It wasn’t any place for someone like him.  
“You’d have to paint me with sleeves,” said Draco. “Or are you planning on Granger burning me with her eyes or somewhat? I can’t say I’d be pleased, but it would make the piece more interesting.  
Luna gave him a look that said, Don’t think I won’t throw paint on you, but smiled the next second so Draco relaxed.  
“Don’t make fin of my piece just because I want you in it.” Draco nodded. He had to admire her work, she was good no matter how he felt about her subject.  
“You’ll go here,” said Luna, pointing to the space directly beside Potter.  
“So we can once again bicker inside the walls of Hogwarts,” Draco guessed at Luna’s reasoning. Draco swore sometimes she didn’t even have a reason, she just did stuff to fuck with people.  
Draco looked at the mural again and smiled. At least the look on Potter’s face when he saw the thing would be priceless. Maybe Luna would even pose them holding hands, picture Malfoy and Potter holding hands for everyone at the ceremony to see. What a laugh. He and Potter? No way….

 

HE AND POTTER! NO WAY. Draco had been wrong. Luna loved to fuck with people, and here he thought he was exempt. The portrait was done, and he was in it all right, holding Potters hand for all the world to see.  
And everyone had been shocked into silence.  
Potter sat up front joking with Thomas and Finnigan even as Luna moved to the stage dressed in her polka dot dress she had gotten especially for the ceremony. She looked like a deflated beach ball, but a very pretty deflated beach ball, of course.  
Ginny didn’t seem to mind though as she was one of the few who burst into action, rushing over to Luna to assure her that yes, everyone loved the mural, even Harry they were just speechless because of how good it was.  
The Weaslette gave Harry a stern look before he jostled, giving a hearty clap before everyone else followed suit. Luna’s eyes met Dracos, and he gave her two thumbs up.  
Potter choosing that moment to turn and look at him. Draco pulled his hands behind his back like they were on fire and that was the only way to put them out.  
It would have been okay if it were just hand holding, but it wasn’t. It wasn’t an urgent, let’s get out of here hand hold, but an I could do this forever hand hold equipped with Draco staring longing at Potter as he struck his hero pose.  
Draco had to get out of there. He backed away as many people were distracted by Weasley on stage spinning Lovegood around so that her beach ball dress ballooned out creating a rather spectacular effect.  
Unfortunately, not everyone was as entranced. Draco was halfway across the yard about to pass Dumbledore’s tomb so he could get to the gate and apparate the heck out of there when he heard, “Malfoy!”  
Draco walked on as if he hadn’t heard his name come out of Potter’s loud, though, very delectable mouth.  
“Malfoy, Ma….Draco, wait!” Potter finally caught up with him, placing a hand on his arm and turning Draco to face him.  
“Why are you running?”  
“Why are you chasing?”  
Harry huffed and ran a hand through his untamable hair.  
“You know how she is, Luna, she’s…she’s got an odd sense off humor.” More like an odd sense of the truth, Draco thought.  
“All the kid’s will probably just walk right on by it. It won’t be anything special to them. You remember how we were in school, we didn’t pay attention to anything.”  
Except each other.  
Draco certainly did. He remembered their rivalry, and Potter turning down his friendship. He remembered playing Quidditch and admiring the way Potter flied. And he remembered the Weaslette and how he had avoided the pair of them like the plague. Thanking God now that Ginny was fucking Luna instead of Potter. He remembered thinking of how unfair it was and how grateful he had been when he saw him at the Manor that day. Yeah, Draco remembered a lot.  
“You never come out with us?”  
Draco looked at him confused. Potter flushed.  
“I mean,” Harry clarified. “I know you hang out with Luna and we’ve all seen Blaise, Greg, and Pansy ever since she and Hermione started working together, but never you.”  
“You almost sound disappointed…”  
“Well, I… I mean, look I just came out here because I thought you were worried about it, but….”  
“But,” Draco egged.  
“At least you um….”, stuttered Harry. “At least you look pleased.”  
Draco wished for the ground to swallow him whole. Noticing the look of mortification on Draco’s face Harry back tracked. “I mean, I looked pleased…. I mean we both looked pleased….oh, fuck me,” said Harry.  
I’m trying, Draco thought.  
“I just mean….”  
Draco cut him off.  
“I know what you mean, Potter.”  
“You do?”  
“Yeah, you don’t want me to feel embarrassed, no one will look at the mural anyway, my humiliation is completely unnecessary, I get it blah, blah, blah….”  
Harry eyed him, and Draco felt something shoot up his spine.  
“The only thing I want is for you to start coming out with us,”  
“And why would you want that, Potter?”  
“Because,” said Harry moving closer so that his hand brushed Dracos. “Maybe I think it’s time I started calling you Draco instead of Malfoy.”  
And before Draco could work with his mouth to deliver a snappy comeback Potter was walking off in the other direction. Draco forced himself to shut his mouth before his mother’s voice told him to stop gapping like a fish out of water. Had Potter just….Had he just…..????  
“Okay!” he shouted loudly after Potter’s retreating figure. Still unsure if he heard him or not Draco knew he had to get home. Luna had invited him out with the “crew” that night. So he had to make it home to get ready because there was no way he was going to miss this.  
Up in the astronomy tower with Ginny’s head between her legs, Luna smiled, glad that the two of them finally seemed like they were going to figure it out.


End file.
